LoveLust
by LadyLucrezia19
Summary: Sigyn was promised to Thor but Loki has other plans when he stumbles upon his brother's future bride in the forest.


Love/Lust

**Author's Note: This is more of comic book Loki than Movie-verse Loki and I did change Sigyn's back story a little bit in order for my story to work. And a really big thanks to people for reading my last story and I hope this will satisfy your Sigyn/Loki fix =).**

Sigyn sat quietly in the forest that was just beyond the Asgardian palace. She needed to get away from all the stress she was having. First her grandfather, Njord, promises her to Prince Thor, then he sends her to this strange place where she has never been to nor knows anyone. Granted it's not as if Thor is unkind or an eye sore it's just she barely had time to register what was happening. When she first came to Asgard she thought it looked as if it was trying too hard to be grand and majestic. The tall and wide golden palace with equally over sized bronze statues were shiny and beautiful but just over the top.

*Two Days Ago*

As Heimdall greeted her and escorted her out of the Bifrost she saw two horses galloping up the rainbow bridge. However she had to admit that the bridge was drawing most of her attention. As the horses came closer she saw two men dressed in their best Asgardian armor with helmets to match. The broader of the two got off his horse first and the one with the impressive horned helmet followed.

"Your highness," she bowed to both of them.

"My lady," the one with the feathered helmet said taking her hand and kissing it. "I must say princess, Njord, did not do your beauty justice." Sigyn blushed she wasn't used to such compliments.

"I am Thor and this is my brother Loki," Thor said putting an arm around his brother. The younger prince stepped forward and too her hand to his lips as well. Just when her skin hit his lips he flashed her a devilish smirk.

"Welcome to Asgard my lady," is all he said before mounting his horse again. Thor helped her on his horse and then led them to the gates of the shining city. As she held onto back while they were heading towards the palace she couldn't stop thinking about the way Loki smiled at her.

They arrived at the palace and saw how everyone was dressed. She felt a little out matched. Yes she looked beautiful in her lavender toga and jewelry but they were simple compared to how the Aesir dressed.

"I feel a little under dressed," she said as Thor helped her off the horse.

"Nonsense you look wonderful. Besides my brother smiled at you and he isn't an easy person to impress." She smiled and blushed again.

Thor showed her around the palace, introduced her to his friends and when she met his mother she was actually put at ease. Frigga was what a queen should be Sigyn remembered thinking. She was kind, easy to talk to and beautiful. Sigyn now saw where Thor got his golden locks. Frigga took her aside and comforted her about the whole situation and knowing how quick it all was. She told her how what good men her sons turned out to be and even her a few stories about them as children.

"My Queen do you know when we will be married," Sigyn asked.

"In a week my dear."

"Oh …my that's very…quick."

"Child," the all mother said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know this is a new home and a new family, also its happening so fast but its just how it worked out. Besides Asgard grows on you believe me." Sigyn chuckled, she was beginning to feel less tense until she saw Loki approaching. Sigyn couldn't explain it. She started to feel hot, dizzy and intimidated in his prescence. Frigga got up to embrace her son and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mother, father says he wants to see her now."

*End Flashback*

Oh Gods! She laid down in the grass. When she met the All Father that that's when her stress and anxiety returned 10 fold. He gave an approving nod knowing he made the right choice for his son. Everyone had been welcoming to her but not exactly friendly. Today she had to get away and when she saw that there was a forest from her balcony she knew that would be the place to go.

Sigyn put her fingers on a beautiful blue flower she had picked earlier. 'Thor is handsome, nice, could use a few dancing lessons but other than that he is a great match.' But she couldn't get Loki out of her head ever since he smiled at her. What was she doing? She shouldn't be thinking about another man this way. Especially if that other man was his brother. She couldn't help it his silky raven hair and those piercing emerald eyes were enough to make any woman think about adultery. She understood why both princes were so desirable amongst young maidens. But NO, Thor is who she will be marrying, Thor, no one else.

Then there was a sound behind her, like footsteps. She turned around and no one was there. Some time passed and she shut her eyes. As she lay there she felt thin fingers caressing her cheek. She immediately opened her eyes and no one was there. She decided that it was time to leave since she was becoming scared. As she was walking away she saw the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. The center was white with it fading into blood petals. She bent down to pick it and inhale its scent. It didn't smell like a flower it smelled like musk and sweat and something else, something almost sweet. She dropped it and as she got up her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed back to the ground. Her head got the same dizzy feeling that happened when she was around Loki. The footsteps she heard earlier were coming closer and closer until she saw boots standing next to her. She looked up and it was him.

He didn't smile as he looked down at her. 'The flower worked. As if it wouldn't' Loki thought. He made the flower for her, putting a spell on it so when she smelled it her body would be severely weakened. He bent down seeing the fear in her eyes. Loki touched her soft cheek again caressing it with his thumb.

"What did you do to me?" Sigyn was trying to hide the fear in her voice. His hand went from her cheek to her neck. "Stop… my head… I feel so strange," putting her hands on her face.

Loki knew he had really done it this time, forget cutting off Sif's hair or turning Volstagg's wife into a pig this was far worse. But he couldn't help himself. Why should this beauty be wasted on her brother who would be faithful to her for what a month and then get tired of her? Besides he knew the minute he saw her she was his. He began to take off his clothes and Sigyn rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl away only to have Loki roughly grab her ankle and pull her back so she was underneath him.

"I assure you, Sigyn, I am a much better lover than my brother," he said starting to nibble on her ear.

"Please…stop…please," she said as his hands were starting to untie her dress. He loved how the Vanir dressed just a few strings untied and they were bare.

"Just ask any noble woman," he turned her over so she was on her back again.

He managed to get his top garments off and lie on top of her. Sigyn started to gather some strength and slap him across the face. Loki laughed genuinely amused and roughly grabbed her jaw forcing his mouth on hers. Sigyn groaned and put her weak hands on her shoulders still trying to get him to stop. Although she was feeling hot and aroused in her core. Loki's lips moved down to her throat and her breathing becoming faster with fear and excitement.

"I know your enjoying this, love," he murmured.

She felt his hand slide up the slit in her dress caressing her inner thigh. With that she tried closing her legs but he grabbed her thighs putting extreme pressure on them. He put his lips back on hers more gently this time. Sigyn was slowly surrendering to his magical lips and started to kiss him back a little. Loki sensing this breaks the kiss and hovers over her face.

"Open your legs," his voice was low and husky sending shivers through her weak frame. He put more pressure on her thighs likely giving her bruises. She knew she couldn't fight him anymore and stopped tensing her legs. He eagerly moved between them and pressed his hardness on her mound and they both moaned softly. Even through his leather trousers he could feel how hot she had become. They both resumed kissing, and Loki pulled down her dress to reveal her perfect breasts and started to massage them.

"Mhhhhh," she moaned into his mouth.

With that he untied his trousers pressed his erection against her wet slit. Sigyn became scared she knew it was going to hurt the first time her sister Freya practically told her everything about what to expect on her wedding night before to left home. Loki held onto her with a tight grip and looked into her beautiful amber eyes. He pushed himself inside and let out a deep moan and started to grind his hips against hers. Those agonizing painful thrusts were turning into the best things that had happened to her body. Her pain filled whimpers were turning into lustful soft moans. He started thrusting harder hitting a spot in her that was making her legs shake.

"There…there," she whispered in his ear.

He was more than happy to comply with her request, making sure to hit that spot even harder. Within minutes her muscle's shuddered around him while she was screaming her cries of ectasy. She didn't have time to relax because Loki flipped her over on her stomach and took her from behind. The new position had Loki reaching new places inside her making both of them groan. He grabbed her hips and thrusted faster and harder pushing through Sigyn's tight passage until she clamped down on him again. That's when Loki released his hot seed inside of her.

"You aren't hard to please," he said taughtingly pulling himself out of her and lying on his back.

That's when Sigyn's shame and guilt set in. She glared at him and hurled herself on top of him slapping and hitting his flesh she was so angry at him she didn't know what to do but him. Loki grabbed both her hands and laughed, "I guess my magic is wearing off. Come on hit me. Come on."

She tried getting her hands out of his but it was no use. He let go of one of her hands and roughly grabbed her jaw saying, "I do like a violent woman." He grabbed her wrist again and pinned both of them behind her back. The young goddess didn't realize she was staddling him again until she felt him getting hard between her legs and force himself in her again.

"AHHHHH," she screamed realizing how sore she became. "Are you ever satisfied," she said through clenched teeth. He didn't reply just roughly kissed her mouth and biting her neck making sure he leaves his marks on her. Soon her pleasure returned but she was holding bac her moans as he made love to her. Loki noticing this thrust harder but was surprised that she was still holding her own.

He picked her up and held her up against a tree and resumed his rhythm. Sigyn couldn't hold back anymore when Loki started hitting that sweet spot inside her. Her little moans were like music to his ears. He thrusted harder and harder till they came together. She unwrapped her legs from his waist but he was still inside her, breathing hard against her skin. It was in this brief moment she really looked at Loki and couldn't deny that even though he wasn't thickly muscled like Thor his lean body was something to be admired. Loki pulled out of her as her regained his senses and retied his pants. That prompted Sigyn to start fixing her dress, she still couldn't believe what just happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hands on her shoulders gently rubbing them. His mood was different now as he helped her tie the halter part of her dress. He wasn't menacing as he was earlier but almost loving. When he was done tying her dress he turned her around and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to run her fingers through his silky hair. They stayed like that for awhile just tasting each others lips and mouths.

"Why"? was all she could say when she broke the kiss.

He possessively put his arms tighter around her, "I take what I want love." He smiled his devilish smile and kissed her once more before he vanished.


End file.
